


Valkyrie

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [26]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Creepy things, Crows, Even is a supportive boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “What do you know aboutnatural crow behaviour?”





	Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Crows
> 
> Nearly there!!

It’s not right. The crows. Doing that thing. It’s just not right. Isak drops the curtain and turns back to the warm bed he’d left behind to investigate. The sight of Even in their bed still makes him smile. He’s not sure if it’ll ever get old.

“It’s not natural crow behaviour.” Even rolls over, blinking sleepily up at Isak. Isak passes a hand over Even’s face before getting in, letting Even wrap around him. 

“What do you know about _natural crow behaviour?_ ” Isak sputters, not wanting to admit that he actually knows fuck all about what crows are supposed to do. He squints out the window, and there it is again. There’s an unsettling awareness in the crow’s eyes. Like it knows how uncomfortable it all makes Isak. Like they’re doing it on purpose. 

“No animal should be doing that, is all I’m saying.” Even’s breath fans over his neck and it calms Isak some. Still, he doesn’t take his eyes off the crow perched outside his window. 

“Maybe they aren’t animals. Maybe you’re making contact with a birdlike alien species.” Even half asleep, Even can settle Isak’s fears. He barks a laugh, pushing back onto his boyfriend.

“So you’re saying I should ignore them?”

“I’m saying if you let me sleep another hour, I’ll eat you out.”

Isak has suddenly become an expert at falling asleep on command.

.

It’s not like he can help it, it’s just hard not to notice. Like really, really hard.

When he’s chilling with the guys, a line of them watch him walk by. 

“Are you seeing this shit?” Isak knows he’s being weird, but he’s tired of being the only one really paying attention.

“Seeing what?” It’s Mahdi who asks, after an uncomfortably awkward pause. Jonas kind of nods and Magnus spins around, acting like he couldn’t see the birds.

“The crows, man. There’s all these crows following me around.” In hindsight, Isak should have realized that they weren’t messing with him. 

“Uh, dude. I don’t see anything.” Jonas looks concerned and starts to move towards him. Isak flinches back and forces out a laugh.

“Got you, fucker.” They all chuckle, a little uneasily. Like they don’t quite know what to believe. They back off, though.

On a date night, a crow sat outside the restaurant, looking at him with it’s head cocked. Then later it was settled on a park bench. He doesn’t even know how he knows they’re the same bird. Isak feels like he’s losing his mind.

“Maybe they think you’re as pretty as I do. Don’t birds collect pretty, shiny things.” Even smiles his sunshine smile whenever Isak brings it up, proposing the most far fetched theories he can think of.

“Those are magpies. And it’s not true. They’re actually scared of shiny shit. Weird, huh?” He pats Isak’s cheek once, humming.

“They’re in the crow family.” Isak scoffs, he knows. He’s had dozens of crow related tabs open on his laptop for the last few weeks. 

“Magpies aren’t fully black. Or at all sometimes.” He stops in front of one, it looks up and chirps. Weird. “See?” Even wraps his arm around Isak’s shoulder watching the bird look up at his boy curiously. 

“I think we might have a bird problem.” Fucking finally.

.

The store, oddly enough is bright. Clean and white. Not at all the dark cave of occult things Isak imagined. Even keeps a steady hand on his back, and Isak forces his nerves down. The glass window has crystals and books in the display. It’s inviting. 

They walk in and nothing happens. Isak lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. They walk over to a shelf full of books. Strange titles jump out at him. _Haunt: A Guide To The Afterlife,_ strange things like that. But he supposes if a witch forum recommended it, there would be weird shit. (A witch forum! Who is Isak becoming?)

“Can I help you?” Isak jumps a little, but turns to smile at the older woman. She’s grandmotherly; greying hair and a little plump. A kind face, thankfully. It seemed as though she was floating, surrounded by a pink haze. Fascinating.

It’s Even who answers, Isak too busy studying the woman. “Yes, thank you. Isak, my boyfriend, has been having some, er, problems. We were told you can help?” She nods, beckoning them over to the back. There’s a couch and a table, very cozy. They sit as the woman watches Isak.

“I’m Tonje, it’s very nice to meet the both of you. What’s been troubling you.” 

“Isak. And this is Even. So, I’ve been seeing things. Crows. Um, everywhere. And only Even and I seem to notice it.” Isak mumbles, holding tightly to Even’s hand.

“Crows, you say? I haven’t heard-not in years, but…” She trails off, getting up in search of something. Isak and Even share a look but sit still, watching her pull things off of shelves and out of cupboards.

She comes back, arms full of odd things. “Now, dear. If it’s as I suspect, you mustn't be alarmed. It’s quite rare, but you aren’t alone.”

“What do you mean? Is there something wrong with me?” Even rubs a soothing hand across Isak’s neck.

“Wrong? Of course not. Different. You’re just different, Isak.” She hands over a box. “Ok, dear. Give me some details. It could very well be nothing.” Isak explains the crows following him, appearing everywhere. She listens, a pleasant smile putting the boys at ease.

“And you’ve just turned-?”

“20.” Tonje nods, still smiling serenely. 

“Of course, just as I thought. There’s really nothing to worry about. You’re just coming into an...inheritance of sorts.” Isak leans forward, frowning.

“What does that mean?” She moves to rest a hand on Isak’s, humming lightly.

“I’m not really at liberty to say. But there are some things in the box. They’ll help you. If you need help after that, you know where to find me.” Tonje glides to a door behind them, dismissal clear. 

“And boys, don’t open it until you’re out of the store.” She disappears behind the door, leaving Isak and Even alone on the couch.

“That was…”

“Freaky. Let’s get out of here?” Even offers Isak a hand as he stands, and pulls his boy to his feet.

Once outside, Isak rips the lid off the box. Inside was some sort of fabric, wrapped around a book. Isak pulls the book out, unravelling it from the cloth. He stops, the title sending his thoughts racing. 

Even’s twisting a small blade around in his hand, coming to look over Isak’s shoulder. He’s staring at the cover of a book.

_Reaper._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos do me a happy<3


End file.
